Somewhere Only We Know
by heyitsmariahhh
Summary: Somewhere Only We Know extras/behind the scenes. new direction fun, warbler involvement, Hudmel-ness, Klaine fluff. HOLY CRAPSICLES IT'S LONG!


**Hey guys! Here's just some behind the scenes I guess you could call it of the Warbler's performance of "Somewhere Only We Know" with some of my own added thoughts, ideas, and fluff! Hope you like it! **

**P.S. if you guys ever have any prompts or fic ideas you want to see me write, feel free to say so in a review or on tumblr! **

**Heyitsmariahhh .tumblr .com **

**Enjoy lovelies 3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee. If I did Klaine would be endgame, the Breakup episode wouldn't've effected them, there would be way more Klisses and fluff. Also they'd already be married. Because they're soulmates, and no fucking Kadamer will tell me otherwise!**

**P.P.S. Kadam is a conspiracy. **

**P.P.P.S. Crisscolfer is not**

Glee club is the same old thing; Mr. Schue gives a cliché assignment, Rachel talks, Santana insults people, Rachel talks more... It's almost a daily routine. Mercedes looks around and sees Mike and Tina playing games on their phones, Sam seems to be catching up on sleep, Finn looks like he's completely zoning out with Quinn beside him talking about prom, everyone's doing their usual thing.

Mercedes looks at everyone again and sighs at who's not there. Kurt. He belongs at McKinley, not Dalton, and she misses him so much! But she seriously doubts he'll leave Dalton. He misses the New Directions, but he really loves his new school, the warblers, his new prep friends, Blaine (probably the biggest one.)

Mercedes could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket and looked at the text message that just came in. Blaine Anderson, speak of the devil.

Lima Bean after glee? -Blaine

Sure, Kurt coming along? -Mercedes

Nope, just us for today, I got something special on out agenda! -Blaine

I'm intrigued, I'll be there in about 15. -Mercedes

Awesome, see you soon! -Blaine

Mercedes shuts her phone and slides it into her pocket, thinking. Why does Blaine want to hang out with her, without Kurt? Regardless, when Mr. Schue dismissed them a couple minutes later, Mercedes heads to the Lima Bean.

Before she evens enters the door, she can see Blaine, sitting at a two person table, reading a book with two coffees in front of him. Blaine hears her come in and turns to the door, grinning. Mercedes walks over to him and sits across from him at the table, accepting the cup of coffee he got her.

Blaine smiles up at her and looks her up and down "Hello Mercedes, what a pleasure. I love your outfit by the way."

Mercedes smiles and said "Thank you, but I'm really confused as to why we're here..." she trailed off, raising her eyebrows in question.

Blaine looks around, at the building, and back to Mercedes. "We come here all the time." He responded easily.

Mercedes nods slightly "But never by ourselves, Kurt's always with us." She pointed out.

Blaine smiles at her and begin talking again "Yes, well, I actually need to talk about him, it's why I called you here today." He informed her, taking a drink of his coffee.

Mercedes takes a drink, wondering what he wanted to talk about Kurt for and meets his eyes again. "Okay, what's up, white boy?"

Blaine smiles and sighs slightly "Okay, Mercedes I'm going to tell you a secret and of you tell _anyone_, Kurt will kill me." He said, his voice falling seriously.

Mercedes is very intrigued at this point, and says jokingly "No he wouldn't, he would miss you too much."

Blaine smirks and looks around the restaurant, making sure no one they knew would over hear them. He holds his pinky out to Mercedes, and lifts his eyebrows slightly as if to say "Promise to keep it a secret". Mercedes links her own pinky with Blaine and he grin cheekily at her. "Okay," he says lowering his voice so much Mercedes has to lean her head forward to hear him "Kurt's transferring back to McKinley."

Mercedes gasps loudly, causing several people to look at them curiously and begins squealing "What?!" she all but yells in the small coffee shop.

Blaine nods "Yeah but I need your help with something." He says seriously. Mercedes calms down and nods for him to go on "I know that Kurt wants to go, but he's very sad about leaving Dalton. So I want to show him that I, as well as the warbler support his decision."

Mercedes stops him short. "Wait, wait, I thought you would want him to stay at Dalton." She said, trying to wrap her head around all the craziness of the scenario.

Blaine nods sadly "Yes, of course I'd love for him to stay, but I know that he belongs at McKinley. I would never want him to say at Dalton knowing he'd be happier somewhere else." He answers simply.

Mercedes ponders for a moment and says "I'm really glad he's found you. Not a lot of people would be as nice about everything; he can really need someone like you." She decides fondness leaking into her voice.

Blaine gives a small smile and continues "I want to sing to him. See him off, the warblers have agreed but it would really help to have someone at McKinley." He tells her, his smile growing larger the more he thinks of Kurt.

Mercedes grins "Of course, what song?" she asked, liking Blaine the more he talked.

Blaine smiles a little shyly, looking down at his coffee before meeting Mercedes' eyes again. "'Somewhere Only We Know.'" He answers almost shyly.

Mercedes nod and asks "Why did you choose that song?" sure it was a great song, but she'd sort of expected him to sing one of the songs of theirs like "Teenage Dream", or "Animal" or something. Not Candles though; despite it being the song they sang once they finally got together, it is in fact a breakup song. It wouldn't be good for Kurt to get the wrong message when Blaine's trying to be romantic.

Blaine shrugs "Well Dalton really was a place that we'll always have to share together, and it will always be a place to bring us back to an easier time. We both went to Dalton when our worlds were upside down, as a place for comfort, so it'll always be a place for us to go and feel less pain and everything will be like the beginning."

Mercedes nodded at him "Of course I'll help. What do you need?" she asked, still uncertain of how she could help beams and they begin planning together, until once everything gets figured out and he walks her to her car.

Mercedes turns around and to his surprise, hugs Blaine tightly. Blaine hugs her back, chuckling "What was that for?" he asks as Mercedes pulls away.

Mercedes smiles sincerely at him "For being a good boyfriend to Kurt." She said happily. Blaine gave her a huge grin, loving that she thought so; he really wanted Kurt's friends to like him.

Blaine spends that night making sure everything is in order for tomorrow, when it hits him. Kurt's leaving. He's leaving Blaine, and Dalton, to go back to McKinley and the New Directions. He collapses on his bed and groans loudly. He's finally realized how much he cared about Kurt, and not in a platonic way, and now he's leaving. As soon as he figures it out, he's gone.

Blaine grabs his phone to call someone and just, talk to them about how much it sucks that Kurt's leaving, when he realizes that the only person he wants to talk to is Kurt. And you can't exactly complain to the person who's leaving you, about them leaving you. Especially when you're trying to convince them that you are supportive.

Blaine can hear his phone's ringing but he ignores it. Several times. He doesn't care who's calling, because Kurt wouldn't be calling him, so he why should he care about answering?

God, he's pathetic.

Then, he hears someone knocking on his door "Blaine, sweetie, dinner's ready." His mother's soft voice informed him.

Blaine groans and mumbled "I'm not really hungry mom."

His mother paused outside the door for a moment, pursing her lips. "May I come in?" she asked delicately.

He deliberates for a moment, but says yes. She comes in, and walks over and sits at his desk chair beside his bed. "Blaine, what's up sweetheart? Are you sick? I can't remember the last time you turned down a home-made dinner."

Blaine rolls on his side to face his mother. She sees his face and immediately recognizes the problem, her thin face morphing to a frown "Oh no, did you and Kurt break-up?" she asked, her motherly intuition pulling through.

Blaine really appreciates that she can tell just by a facial expression that it's not as simple as sickness, but he is not really up to opening up to his mother. He meets her eyes and can see she's waiting for an answer and he sighs. "No, mom, we didn't, but I don't really feel like getting into it." He says, closing his eyes again.

She nods and a small smile appears on her lips "You are just like your father, terrible at opening up." Her eyes softened and she said "But, honey, remember that if you ever need romantic advise or help," Blaine met her eyes and she smiled larger "Moms were invented for a reason." Blaine smiled weakly and she patted his arm and kissed his forehead, and left, closing the door behind her.

Blaine knows that he needs to start opening up, talking. David told him he was going to explode one of these days if he didn't.

He rolls onto his other side and shuts his eyes, not trying to sleep, just trying to not think about Kurt.

Not thinking about Kurt, as if turns out, is one of the hardest things Blaine has ever has to do. He tried, he honestly did, but he couldn't think of anything that didn't lead his thoughts back to Kurt. Dalton, he met Kurt there. Katy Perry, singing Kurt Teenage Dream. Music, singing Candles with Kurt. Even trying to think about death, his thoughts were bringing him back to their first kiss, Kurt decorating Pav's casket.

He put his pillow over his face, hating how pathetic he was when he heard his bedroom door open.

He figured it was his mom, or maybe his dad, and he didn't even bother to move his pillow, when he was suddenly hit with something. Blaine sits up, removing the pillow to see Wes and David.

Wes holds up his phone and says "You weren't answering our calls."

David walked over to sit in the chair Blaine's mom had been sitting in earlier "We called your house too. Your darling mother said you denied her cooking, and we knew something was wrong."

Blaine chose not to respond, so Wes and David chose to remain silent with him. Until Wes began looking at Blaine with a calculating expression. Blaine looks at Wes, who meets his eyes and says quietly "Did you and Kurt break up?"

Blaine shakes his head and says "Why is everyone assuming that?"

David half shrugs and says "Well, I don't think I've seen you this upset since you first came to Dalton."

Blaine groans, falling back onto his bed, throwing his pillow onto his face again. Wes sits down on the edge of Blaine's bed, and pats his knee. Blaine moans and says "Kersgunbecktamicnly!"

Wes and David share a look. David looks at Blaine with a concerned expression and says "Wanna say that again, buddy? Maybe without the pillow on your face "

Blaine throws his pillow and says loudly "Kurt's going back to McKinley!"

Wes nods "Yeah buddy, we know, we're helping you perform remember?"

Blaine groans again "I know, you know, and I was sad before but it was bittersweet because I know that this will make him happy but then I started thinking about it and I don't want him to go because I finally realized that I care about him so much and now he's leaving! We finally got together and now it's like we're breaking up! And it's McKinley! He left because of bullying, why the hell does anyone think it's going to magically stop?"

Wes shakes his head "No, Blaine, listen." Blaine looks up to meet Wes' eyes "It's not that bad. Yeah, it sucks that you've finally gotten together and now he's transferring, but it's not like breaking up! You guys love each other, you won't break up just because of a long distance thing that isn't that long of a distance. And it's perfectly okay for you to be upset, your boyfriend's leaving, but you are Blaine freaking Anderson! You are going to support him because it's the right thing to do and you love him, and you will not break up over this! And he has the New Directions to take care of him now! He'll be fine!"

Blaine sighs loudly and drops his head into his hands. "I know, I know, I know! It just... Oh my god, it just sucks!"

David rubbs soothing circles into Blaine's back and says "We know, Blainers. This situation royally sucks, but you're a big boy. You'll get over it." Blaine lifts his face and nods slightly "But until then, let's go eat dinner."

Wes nods "Yeah Blaine, we know how much this sucks, but nothing should ever get in the way of your mom's cooking."

Blaine laughs slightly, causing Wes and David to feel a rush of relief, that their friend was going to be okay.

They walk downstairs together, and they see Mrs. Anderson, putting a casserole dish into the fridge when she sees them. She closes the fridge and puts the dish on the counter, knowing they'd take it out anyways. She smiles slightly, at seeing Blaine. He wasn't exactly looking back to normal, but he wasn't lying in bed anymore, she supposed that's progress.

The boys all walk over to her and she says "Why don't you three sit at the table, I'll serve you some food." Wes and David give their thanks, but Blaine stays with his mother as his friends sit at his dining room table.

She smiles and ruffles Blaine's untidy hair and says "Feeling better hon?"

Blaine shrugs "I guess, I mean, Nothing's really changed except Wes and David bringing me back to reality."

His mother raises her eyebrows in question but Blaine shook his head in response. Instead of answering, he asks "Where's dad?"

Mrs. Anderson takes the last plate out of the microwave from being reheated and brought one over to the table, Blaine bringing over the other two. "He actually called about 15 minutes ago, got hung up at work, but he should be back in a few minutes."

As she finishes saying that, they heard Mr. Anderson's car pull into the driveway and she says "Or right now."

Blaine sits down with Wes and David as his mother makes up another plate for his father.

He walks in, throws his coat onto the chair near the door, and kisses his wife on the cheek. "Sorry I'm late sweetheart got stuck in the office."

David looked at Wes and said "I guess terms of endearment run in the family." He said, darting his eyes between the Andersons. Wes laughs slightly and Mr. Anderson takes his plate from his wife and takes a seat at the table with the boys.

He looks Blaine up and down and says "Wow, kid, you look like shit." His tone frank but undeniably interested

Wes and David both burst out laughing and Blaine smiles appreciatively. "Okay, mom gets an apology and a kiss on the cheek, I get a 'Wow kid, you look like shit'."

His dad laughs with the boys and says "So Blaine, what's got you down? I don't think I've seen your hair ungeled in 6 years."

Mrs. Anderson joins them at the table and Blaine looks at his father "Yeah, I haven't really, um, done anything other than wallow in self-pity for a couple hours, so I probably don't look my best."

His father nods slightly and says "Any particular reason for the self-pity?"Blaine rubs the back of his neck and his dad says "Oh, this is about Kurt isn't it?" Blaine didn't answer, but snuck a glance at his dad and kept eating. "Did you guys break up?" Mr. Anderson asks, looking at Blaine, to his mother, to his friends, and back to Blaine.

Blaine sighs "No, we didn't." he answered, but didn't offer any more explanation.

His dad nods "But it's about him." Not a question, but a statement. Blaine doesn't answer and he continues "Okay, take that as a yes. So what's up? Are you fighting?"

Blaine met eyes with his father, who was still profusely asking questions. "No, we're not fighting, or breaking up, we're fine, but he's transferring back to McKinley." He responded, his tone slightly sharp.

His mother's eyes soften and his dad nods "That sucks. A lot. Why? I thought he had to leave like you." He says, continuing on his dinner.

Blaine nods "Yes he did, and I don't really know, I'm worried, but he has his glee club to keep an eye on him I guess."

David cuts in "I mean, it really sucks that he's transferring and we're all worried about the bullying, but Blainers here has been the supportive boyfriend the whole time with the, I'll miss you but you belong there so you should go, but he kind of came to the realization that he's leaving today."

Wes nods and adds "Hit him pretty hard."

His dad nods "I'm sorry kid, but are you two still planning on being... Together?" he asked, looking at Blaine uncertainly; Blaine's mother shot her eyes up to Blaine again.

Blaine makes eye contact with his dad "Yes, do you think we shouldn't?" he asked quickly.

His mother answers "No, I think you two will make it work, but it's not going to be much fun until you can get used to it. I mean, you were together every day, all day, so it might be a bit of a rough transition, but you'll be okay." She said reasonably.

Blaine smiles weakly at his parents and gets up and puts his and his friend's plates in the sink. "Alright, we need to get going if we want to get back to Dalton on time for curfew." Wes and David go upstairs to grab their blazers which they'd taken off sometime while they were up there, and Blaine's backpack.

Blaine turns to his parents "Thank you, for everything." He thanked them sincerely.

His mom smiles "Of course honey," and hugs him goodbye.

Mr. Anderson grabs Blaine's shoulders "Alright bud, we'll see you this weekend, have fun, and try not to think about it too much."Blaine nods and his dad pulls him into a hug, as Wes and David walk down the stairs. They say their thank you's to the Andersons and go outside to start the car. Blaine says a final goodbye to his parents and goes out after them.

Thank god for parents, blaine thought. Wes and David were amazing, but parents were the only people (apart from Kurt himself) that were able to talk any sense into the hopelessly romantic mess that was Blaine Anderson.

He gets to the car and they begin their ride back to Dalton, Wes driving, David riding shotgun, Blaine in the back seat. They all go to bed early that night, preparing themselves mentally and physically for tomorrow's performance.

The next morning, Blaine texts Mercedes to make sure everything's in order for the day's events. She replies that everything's ready for them, and all the warblers pulled into the McKinley guest parking at 11:30. Mercedes told them to be there at noon, so they stayed there until the time came, and warmed up.

All the warblers were warming up, except for Blaine. Nick walks over to him and sits on the curb with him. "Shouldn't you be warming up? You are singing a solo today."

Blaine shrugs "Trying not to freak out actually." He admits slightly breathless.

Nick nods "Freak out how? Panic? Cry? Die?" he suggested, a smirk playing on his features.

Blaine gives him a weak smile "All of the above."

Nick laughs and says "Hang in there Blaine, you gotta go out there in five minutes." Nick pats him on the back and stands up, going to join the other warblers. Then, Blaine got a text from Mercedes,

Okay White boy let's get this show on the road! Your cue to come over is Kurt showing up I guess. See you in a few! -Mercedes

Blaine stares at his phone for a second and calls "Okay warblers, let's go!"

The warblers all begin walking to the spot Mercedes told them to go and Blaine could feel his eyes already starting to water. He runs his hand through his hair and they see Kurt walk over and call "Kurt Hummel's back at McKinley!"

They hear the New Directions cheering and find them at the bottom of the stairs. Mercedes says "There are some people who wanted to say goodbye to you."

The warblers walked out with Blaine, Wes, and David in the lead. Wes smiled at Kurt, as did David, before turning to wink at Santana. Blaine swallowed "Kurt, you were a great addition to the warblers, you made us a better team. Dalton's going to miss you. I'm sad to see you go, but we know this is something you really want." Blaine babbled for a minute before Wes saved him by saying "And thank you Kurt."

Blaine heard the warblers begin, and he starts singing, starting with his eyes closed lightly.

_I walked across an empty land_

_I knew the pathway like the back of my hand_

_I felt the earth beneath my feet_

_Sat by the river and it made me complete_

Blaine opened his eyes and saw only Kurt. While Wes and David noticed the New Directions smiling at them, or the warblers kick-ass harmonies, or even the rest of the school stopping to watch them, Blaine saw nothing other than Kurt, his Kurt, standing there with tears in his eyes.

_Oh simple thing, where have you gone?_

_I'm getting old and I need something to rely on_

_So tell me when you're gonna let me in_

_I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin_

Blaine grew more passionate and emotional, his feelings breaking through his careful façade of perfect smiles, and he was overtaken by passion and he ran the down the steps past Kurt and the New Directions, to the piano, and he began playing, looking entirely at Kurt.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

_Somewhere only we know_

Blaine walks away from the piano, his voice growing softer and he walks over to Kurt, trying desperately to contain his tears, and grabbing his hands, and pulling him down to the bottom where the warblers started coming over.

_And if you have a minute, why don't we go_

_Talk about it somewhere only we know?_

_This could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go? So why don't we go?_

Blaine started singing the background now, as the rest of the warblers sang the chorus, all coming up and hugging Kurt goodbye, who crying steadily.

_Oh, this could be the end of everything_

_So why don't we go somewhere only we know?_

Kurt hugged all of the warblers except for Blaine, when he hugged Mercedes and Finn, still crying as he turned around to face his watery-eyed, beautiful boyfriend.

_Somewhere only we know_

_Somewhere only we know_

Blaine finished the song, looking intently into Kurt's eyes, as he tried holding back his tears. Kurt extends his arms, and Blaine steps forward, embracing Kurt tightly, in front of the school. He doesn't notice anyone else though, as a few tears escape his eyes and run down his cheeks and Kurt whispers into his ear "I'm never saying goodbye to you."

Blaine steps back, letting go of Kurt, not daring to kiss him in front of McKinley despite how madly he wanted to. He squeezes Kurt's hand, and walks off with the warblers. He gets half way up the stairs and turns around to see Kurt, crying slightly, being embraced by his glee club. He's going to be okay, Blaine thinks, missing Kurt already.

The warblers get back to the parking lot and David walks over and hugs Blaine, as other warblers began getting into their cars.

David pulls away from Blaine and says "Don't be too upset Blainers, you'll still see him on the weekend and your daily coffee dates at the Lima Bean."

Blaine wipes his cheeks and nods, smiling slightly when he hears someone calling him "Hey Blaine!"

He turns around and is faced with none other than Mercedes Jones. He smiles at her as the warblers begin pulling out of the parking lot, all eager to get back to Dalton, Wes and David beeping their horn at him, and waving.

Mercedes beams at him "I wanted to thank you, for doing this. And for taking care of Kurt for us. Really, you've been amazing to him, and he of all people deserves that."

Blaine nods "It was my pleasure." He responded sincerely.

Mercedes pulls Blaine into a hug and says "Thanks for being so nice about everything. I mean, I know it must suck to have Kurt transfer, but you're being really nice about all of it and it's, it's cool of you."

Blaine nods and says "It's pretty pathetic actually, the small amount of things I wouldn't do for Kurt." He confessed, a small blush playing on his features.

Mercedes laughs and says "It's cute. Anyways, I'll let you go, but I'll probably see you later! I mean, I'm sure you'll be around."

Blaine begins walking towards his car, grateful he brought his own, since he really didn't feel like talking to anyone. But before he walks very far, he feels someone tap his shoulder.

He turns around and Kurt jumps into his arms. Blaine's surprised, but hugs him back, holding him for a minute before letting go. Kurt smiles brightly at him "Thank you. You are definitely the best boyfriend ever."

Blaine smiles and says "I think that would be you. But you're welcome, I'm glad you liked it, maybe I should do it more often, if you're going to smile like that if I did."

Kurt hugs Blaine again and says "You're too good to me."

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head, and whispered "Impossible."

Kurt leans back and stares into Blaine's hazel eyes and Blaine leans in and kisses him. The kiss is short, but sweet, while they were alone, it could change very quickly, and since they were at McKinley, they didn't want a run-in with a homophobe.

Blaine hugs Kurt one last time "Lima Bean later?" he asked quietly and hopefully.

Kurt nods and says "Wouldn't miss it for the world." He said, his simple words laced with promise.

This time, Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine again, and they lose themselves in each other. They forget about where they are, and relish in being together. That is until, they hear "Wanky." From behind them.

They split apart and Kurt turns around to find Santana and Brittany, standing there, their pinkies linked together, Santana smiling devilishly.

Kurt rolls his eyes at her and squeezes Blaine's hand. Blaine squeezes it back and pulls Kurt closer. He presses his lips to Kurt's once more, ignoring Santana and Brittany's catcalls. Blaine gives Kurt one last hug and starts heading back to his car, smiling at Brittany and Santana as he passed them.

Santana watches him walk away and says "Well, well Lady Lips, you dirty dog." She accused half-heartedly.

Brittany smiles at Kurt and says "We didn't know if you noticed the bell rang so we came to get you so you're not late for rehearsal." She explained.

Kurt nods and walks back with them to the choir room where he's greeted with applause. He looks around and sees the New Directions are all actually on time, and cheering for his walks to the front of the room, and says "It's great to be back, I've missed you guys so much. So this is just a little song I've prepared to sing today if that's alright with you."

Mr. Shue nods and Kurt launches into his performance, losing himself in the lyrics. Kurt finishes and the ND cheer loudly. He smiles at them, and sits down.

To no one's surprise, Rachel starts talking again. "Kurt, that was amazing, we've missed you so much!" she gushed.

Brittany nodded "Yeah and it was fun to see your dolphin friends come." She giggled happily.

Kurt grew slightly pink in his cheeks gently said "They're not all dolphins."

Brittany looks at Kurt, not seeming to understand and Puck looks at him incredulously "Seriously? I thought that school was like, gay Hogwarts."

Kurt rolls his eyes and Quinn smiles sweetly at him "Well it was nice to see Blaine again." She said in her always sweet tone.

Mr. Shue didn't seem to understand what they're talking about and he asks "Wait, the warblers were here?"

Tina nods "Yeah, they sung for Kurt, I got it on video." She stands up and walks over to Mr. Shue and hands her phone and he begins watching the video.

Santana looks "I'll be the first one to say it, your boy-toy has gotten nothing if not hotter." She said, waving herself dramatically with her hand.

The girls laugh and Mercedes declares "The performance was adorable though, Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Mercedes and Finn asked dubiously "It was cool that they were saying goodbye and stuff, but why weren't they at school?"

Kurt shrugs and Mercedes answers "The warblers have some privileges at Dalton, and their dean let them off on the terms that they make up for all the work that they miss." She said, repeating what Blaine had explained to her earlier in the week.

Kurt nods slightly, knowing how long of a leash the warblers have, before a new thought occurs to him "Wait, how did you know that?"

Mercedes smiles "Your boyfriend may or may not have gotten my help setting everything up." She said with a sly wink in Kurt's direction.

Kurt gaped at her "He told you?" he asked, sounding scandalized.

Mercedes looks at Kurt mischievously "He may or may not have." She said with a smirk all over her face.

Kurt pursed his lips and Mr. Shue handed Tina her phone back "Well, that must've been a sight to see." He said after a moment's thought.

Sam nods and says "It was cool, but what I don't understand is why, whenever we perform, the school ignores us, but when the warblers come, it's like a live concert."

Lauren shrugs and says "It's because they're in uniform. And because they're hot." She said, smirking at Puck's confused face.

Tina nod and says "They grab your attention because of their uniforms, and their voices draw you in and you can't stop paying attention to them." She explained easily.

Finn's eyebrows scrunch together in his glabella "But, we wear matching costumes, and we're just as good as them, if not better."

Santana flips her hair and says "Yeah, but when girls see us, they see the loser glee club, when they see them, they see fresh meat; Hot, uniformed, fresh meat. You're lucky Lady Lips, your hobbit is smoking." She said grinning lewdly at Kurt.

Kurt blushes slightly and Mr. Shue says "I didn't know Blaine could play the piano."

Kurt shrugs and says "He can, a lot of the warblers can play instruments, but they're acappella, so they're never needed."

Mr. Shue nods and asks "And why exactly did they come by today?"

Rachel starts talking again "To say goodbye to Kurt. And I've got to say," she says, turning to Kurt "Blaine was way more emotional than I've ever seen him during that song."

Mercedes rolls her eyes "Well yeah, his boyfriend is transferring schools, of course he's upset." She said as if she were talking to a small child. Or Brittany.

Rachel's huffs "I realize that, however I'm saying that he just doesn't seem like the kind of person to be that emotional during a song." She tried to reason herself.

Kurt answers "He's not. He hardly ever really shows emotion, it's most of the reason I got emotional, seeing him be like that, it was definitely more sincere than I've ever seen him perform." He decided.

Brittany smiles "I love dolphin love."

Back at Dalton, Blaine is having trouble focusing during fourth block. He's not terribly upset anymore, yeah he's sad but he's getting over it, but he just can't stop thinking about Kurt, how he's doing, feeling, if he misses Dalton, if he misses him.

His calculus teacher, Mr. Hemingway, seemed to notice he's off his game.

Mr. Hemingway walks over to Blaine's desk after he assigns them to do a worksheet. He sits down across from him "Okay, Anderson, what's the matter with you? You're one of the most hand raising-est students in here and I don't think you've said one thing all class."

Blaine looks up at his teacher and sets his pencil down. He sits back in his chair and Mr. Hemingway asks "Is this about Mr. Hummel transferring?"

Blaine sighs and gives his teacher a small smile "Is it that obvious?" he asked.

Mr. Hemingway smiles and responds "Being a teacher, we hear quite a bit of gossip that goes around these halls, and tell me if I'm mistaken, but I heard that you two have been involved?"

Blaine blushes slightly "Uh, yeah we are." Since when were teachers getting this involved in their student's lives.

Mr. Hemingway nods and says "Well, Mr. Anderson, I understand your situation. The same thing happened to my wife and I when she had to leave the college we were both attending. Yes, Princeton University, she transferred to the NYU just as we started dating." He looks at Blaine again "Keep your head up, Blaine, he's not gone forever, he's just a town over." Mr. Hemingway pats Blaine's shoulder as he stands up, and walks over to Jeff's table, to help him with a problem.

Blaine rubs his eyes and checks the time. Okay Blaine, he thought, only 15 minutes until class is out. You can be away from Kurt for another 15 minutes. Blaine finished his worksheet and laid back in his chair, and waited for the bell.

Mr. Hemingway doesn't assign homework, and there's an audible sigh of relief. Blaine gathers his things and throws his bag over his shoulder. He walks over to stand with Jeff and Trent before the bell rings.

They grin at Blaine as he walks over and Jeff says "You were not your usual attentive self today. The rest of us actually had to answer questions today."

Blaine raises a confused eyebrow and Trent says "You save us from having to answer questions everyday. Except today and we all had to pray to god we knew what we were doing because you were totally out of it."

Blaine looks between them "I was out of it?" he asked dubiously.

Jeff nods and Trent says "At the beginning of class, you were zoning out and Mr. Hemingway called on you and you were totally unresponsive. You didn't even seem to know he was here, much less talking to you."

Jeff chuckles "He asked us and we told him about Kurt's transfer and you didn't even look at us, or hear us, or anything. It was weird bro." he said, shooting Blaine a smirk.

Blaine thinks back, remembering through most of the class he was thinking about Kurt. He shrugs and "What can I say?"

Trent and Jeff laugh and Trent asks. "What did Hemingway say to you when he went over to your desk?"

Blaine rubs the back of his head and says "He basically said I wasn't my usual self, and he asked if it was about Kurt, and he started telling me about his wife transferring from Princeton when they went there together, and he told me to keep my head up."

Trent raised his eyebrows and Jeff says "Huh, well that was pretty cool of him."

Trent nods and looks back at Blaine "So are you going to see Kurt?"

Blaine nods and answers "Yes, we're meeting at the Lima Bean for our usual coffee date."

Trent smiles and Jeff asks "That's cool, did you see him after we performed?"

Blaine smiles, remembering their time together after the Warbler's performance and says "Yeah, I saw him, and a couple members of his glee club."

Jeff laughs out loud and jokes "Nothing more romantic than hanging with your bf with his glee club."

Blaine laughs and amends what he said. "Well I talked to Mercedes before I saw him, and Santana and Brittany came over after."

Trent smiles and asks "Did you kiss him?"

Blaine blushes lightly and murmurs "A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell."

Jeff and Trent laugh and Jeff says "So that's a yes."

After Jeff says that, Trent starts laughing and the final bell rings. Blaine smiles as he hears the bell and waves goodbye to Trent and Jeff before rushing off to the parking lot.

Jeff looks at Trent as Blaine rushes from the room and says "He's absolutely hopeless."

Back at McKinley, Kurt anxiously waits for the bell to ring, while he sits in glee club, listening to Mr. Schue drone on about a classic rock band from the eighties that Kurt has absolutely no interest in hearing about.

He taps his foot impatiently, willing the clock to go faster, and trying to ignore Rachel the best he can.

When the bell rings, Kurt jumps up, and quickly walks out of the room to the parking lot.

The New Directions watch Kurt rush out of the room and Finn says "Where's the fire?"

Santana smirks and says "Clearly in his pants."

Everyone looks at her with extremely confused expressions and she says "Obviously he's going to see Blaine."

Finn let's out a comprehending "oh", and Tina and Mercedes start giggling.

Tina stops laughing to say "He is insane."

Brittany giggles and says "I like his dolphin."

Sam looks at her and says "Blaine?" Brittany nods and he says "Yeah, he's pretty cool."

Puck shrugs and says "Well he certainly is good for a party." sending a suggestive look at Rachel.

Rachel blushes and says "Shut it Puckerman."

Puckerman shakes his head and Santana said "How does it feel to be the hobbit's very first hag?"

Rachel glares at her and says "I am not his hag."

Santana nods and says "You're right, you're the girl who made him realize just how gay he is."

Rachel blushes deeper and Mr. Schue says "Alright guys, I'm leaving, remember what you learned today!" As he walks out of the choir room.

After a second Sam said "What did we learn today?"

No one said anything, none of them seeming to know what they talked about that day.

Tina shrugs and says "Well, we're off." She grabs Mike's hand, and they wave goodbye to everyone, and leaves.

Finn watches them go "Where are they going?"

Mercedes thinks for a second and says "I think they're getting coffee."

Quinn stands up "I could use a pick-me-up as well. Anyone want to come with me to the Lima Bean?"

Mercedes, Lauren, Finn, Santana, Brittany, Artie, and Puck all stood up with Quinn and they walked out, all going to get coffee.

Sam and Rachel still sat there and Rachel looks at Sam and says "Do you want to go?"

Sam shrugs and says "I uh, forgot my wallet."

Rachel shrugs and says "I'll buy you a coffee." And stands up, gesturing for Sam to come with her.

Sam sat for a moment and follows her out.

They met up with everyone else in the parking lot, all trying to figure out the best way to get all of them there.

Eventually they all get into the available cars and head off to the Lima Beam.

Kurt arrives at the Lima Bean before Blaine, and goes to the front counter and orders both of their coffees and sits at a table in the back of the shop.

He pulls out the latest vogue from his magazine and starts reading when a text comes in to his phone. It's from Blaine.

"Hey sweetheart, running a little late, I'll be there in 5 -Blaine"

Kurt reread the text three times smiling like an idiot. Blaine called him sweetheart. He would've loved to hear him say it, because he really does love his voice, but over text was still amazing.

He responded with a simple "Okay, I'll see you soon." and went back to his magazine.

Before Blaine arrives however, the New Directions all arrive. They see Tina and Mike sitting at a two person, and they walk over to them, sitting in the largest booth the coffee shop has.

They smile at them and Brittany sits on the end, looking around. Everyone's starting to talk about different things when Brittany looks at the group and says "Can we invite Kurt over?"

They all look at her with confused expressions and Santana says "He's going out with Blaine remember?"

Brittany shakes her head and says "But he's sitting in the corner reading a magazine."

They all look in to the back corner and see Kurt, indeed reading a magazine.

Mercedes pulls out her phone and texts Blaine as everyone ponders why Kurt's alone.

"Hey Blaine, what are you up to?-Mercedes"

She shows the group her text so no one would do anything rash and Blaine responds within a minute.

"Oh hey Mercedes, I'm going to meet Kurt for coffee, running a tad late though. -Blaine"

Mercedes reads the text out loud and begins putting her phone away when another text comes in.

"As it happens, even if you go 15 miles above the speed limit, you can't get to the Lima Bean in 10 minutes."

She chuckles and puts her phone away and turns to the ND. "So, they are meeting here, Blaine's just late."

They see Kurt get up and leave his magazine on the table, and walk into the bathroom.

Artie begins digging into his bag and pulls two walkie talkies out, along with a roll of duct tape.

Puck grabs them and walks over to Kurt's table, and tapes one walkie talkie under his table, turning it on, and testing them.

He goes back to their table smirking and gives Artie the other walkie talkie.

Puck turns to the group "Turned the volume down on the other or so they won't hear us, but we will be able to hear them."

There's mixed feelings about this, and Tina says "No! Kurt will kill us if he finds out we're spying!"

Santana rolls her eyes "But he won't, we'll be ninjas."

There's some debating as to whether or not they should do this, but before anyone can decide, Kurt walks back out from the bathroom and sits back down at his table.

Quinn groans and says "This is going to end badly."

They mess with the walkie talkie so they can all hear what's going on on the other end, and the door opens. They all look over to see Blaine walk in, whistling to himself, before he sees Kurt in the corner and breaks into a huge smile.

He walks over and kisses Kurt on the cheek and sits down.

Kurt is elated that his boyfriend finally arrived and he says "Hey there stranger."

Blaine smiles at him and says "Well hello." he grabs his coffee and takes a sip "I can't even tell you how much I love that you know my coffee order."

Kurt chuckles and says "Well I'd hope I know it, how many times have we come here?"

Blaine ponders for a second and says "500? Give or take 50?"

Kurt laughs and Blaine looks put of the corner of his eye and sees the group of teenagers sitting by the door.

Kurt takes a drink of his coffee and the ND can see Blaine purposely drop a napkin under the table and they hear him say "Oops,"

He gets out of his chair, and grabs the napkin, and looks at the underside of the table and hit the off switch of the walkie talkie and sent a wink over to the New Directions.

He got back in his chair and saw in his peripheral vision, the surprised faces of the ND.

He grabs Kurt's hand in his own, and begin holding it over the table. He looks into Kurt's eyes and says "I missed you today."

Kurt smiles and says "I missed you too."

Blaine continues holding Kurt's hand and says "I'm glad to hear it."

Kurt takes a sip if his coffee and says "So how was your day?"

Blaine takes a drink as well and says "Well, singing to you was fun, but I wasn't very attentive drink classes."

Kurt nods and says "Yeah, I wasn't the best student today either. But thank you again for singing to me. It was um, really amazing."

Blaine smiles and says "Of course, I couldn't possibly let you leave without seeing you off."

Kurt winked and said "Finn would never do that for Quinn. Leave school and serenade her at her new school."

Blaine nods slightly "Yes well, I'm not Finn, and you're not just some on again off again girlfriend. I am Blaine, the coolest person ever, and you are Kurt, the most amazing boyfriend anyone could ever have the pleasure to call their own. And I would be damned to hell of I didn't celebrate that."

Kurt blushes and says "Honestly, how did you ever think you were no good at romance?"

Blaine winks at him and let's go of his hand. "I'll be right back, don't miss me too much okay?"

Kurt says "No promises." causing Blaine to laugh as he walks away.

Blaine goes into the bathroom, and is washing his hands when none other than Noah Puckerman walk in.

Blaine shuts off the water and dries his hands and sees Puck, standing against the wall with his arms crossed, looking at him.

"Hello Puck." Blaine says grinning.

Puck looks him up and down and says "How did you know there was a walkie talkie under the table?"

Blaine laughs and says "Please, I go to private school. There are pranks and people screwing with each other every hour. I can hear a walkie-talkie from a mile away."

Puck nods and says "Why'd you turn it off?"

Blaine looks Puck up and down "Why'd you put tape it to the table?"

Puck purses his lips and says "I asked you first."

Blaine shrugs and says "I asked you second."

Puck smirks and says "We were spying."

Blaine nods and says "Yes, and I wouldn't doubt that Kurt would rather our conversation not be broadcasted by his friends."

Puck shrugs and says "So why didn't you show him the talkie, or tell him we were spying on you guys?"

Blaine responds "Because then he'd be upset, and I'd much rather he'd be happy."

Puck doesn't respond and Blaine pulls out his pocket watch and checks the time. "Well, I should go, but I'll see you around. Bye Puck."

Blaine walks out and Puck goes out, and watches him sneak up behind Kurt, and kiss him on the cheek.

Kurt turns around and Puck smiles a little at them. His boy Kurt, finding a cool gay boyfriend even in a shitty town like Lima.

He walks back to the New Directions and sits down. Mercedes looks at him and says "What did he say?"

Puck looks at everyone and says "He said he knew about the talkie because apparently Dalton's like, a constant prank war, and he said that he didn't tell Kurt about us spying because 'it would make him upset, and he'd much rather he'd be happy'."

No one says anything, but instead looks over at Kurt and Blaine to see Kurt hiding his face in his magazine as Blaine sang to him the cheesy ballad that was playing on the radio.

Blaine pulled down the magazine scooted his chair to the side so he was right next to Kurt, and kept singing along to a Foreigner song.

The song finished and Kurt was blushing bright red, and Blaine said something and Kurt looked at him. They saw Kurt nod to something Blaine said and Blaine grinned hugely and pecked Kurt on the lips.

They both began standing up, grabbing their bags, and coffees. and finding each other's hands. They were laughing as they made their way to the door and the ND quickly began talking about random things, making it so it wasn't totally obvious they had been spying on them when Kurt saw them.

Kurt nudged Blaine and gesture to the ND. Blaine acted surprised to see them there and they made their way over.

The ND looked up and like Blaine, acted like they hadn't seen them there.

Mercedes' the first to look at Kurt "Hey babe! What're you doing here?"

Kurt holds up his cup "Coffee, we always used to come here after rehearsal, trying to keep tradition."

Blaine squeezes his hand and says "Well, we we're going to head out, but we'll see you guys later,"

Kurt smiles at his glee club and Brittany says "Where are you going?"

Kurt answers "Well, we're going back to my house for now, and we're going to dinner later."

Finn looks up at Kurt and says "Doors open."

Kurt rolls his eyes "Who are you, my dad? And I know Finn; doors open."

Blaine laughs and waves goodbye to the ND and leads Kurt out of the Lima Bean.

They have to take separate cars back to Kurt's house, but it's only a 10 minute drive.

They get back, and Blaine pulls into the driveway after Kurt and follows him inside.

"Where's your dad?" Blaine asks as he takes his shoes off and realizes they're alone in the house.

Kurt throws his bag on the counter and replies "He's going to be at the shop for a while, but Carole should be home in a few minutes."

Blaine nods and grows an anxious expression on his face as he sits in one of the chairs at the kitchen counter.

Kurt walks over and sits in his lap and says "What's wrong?"

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and says "It's nothing really, I just, um I've never met your parents."

Kurt slides his arms around Blaine's neck and says "Don't worry, they'll love you."

Blaine meets Kurt's eyes and says "Are you sure?"

Kurt nods "Yes, I'm positive." he sees Blaine's shoulders intense slightly and he says "Blaine, what's wrong, do you really care about their opinion of you that much?"

Blaine nods "Of course, I'm your boyfriend, and I'm certainly hoping to be around for a while..." he says, tracing shapes into Kurt's knee "And I know how much you care about them, I'd hate for them to be at odds with me."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine on the cheek and says "I'd love for you to be around for a while, and I know, they'll want to be like you just as much as you want them to."

Blaine smiles and kisses Kurt's lips. Kurt smiles into the kiss and pulls away. Then they hear a car pull into the driveway.

Blaine bites his lip and Kurt kisses his forehead "Don't worry, she'll love you."

Kurt climbs off of Blaine and walks to the door. He opens it and sees Carole, who smiles at him. "Hey Kurt."

Kurt smiles and takes her bag for her. "Hey Carole, um, there's someone here I'd like you to meet."

Carole raises her eyebrows but Kurt just walks in, placing her bag on the table. Carole follows him inside the kitchen and sees someone she recognizes immediately. It's the famous Blaine Anderson. She's never actually met him but she knows him.

She should, considering how much Kurt talks about him. His eyes, his hair, his voice, his personality. Carole thought of the picture Kurt has in his room, of him and Blaine at Dalton together.

She smiles warmly at him and Blaine stands up, extends his hand, and flashed her a gleaming smile "You must be Carole, my name's Blaine Anderson."

Carole shakes his hand and says "Of course, Kurt talks about you all the time."

Kurt blushes, giving Carole a look, and Blaine laughs, smiling at him. And Carole recognizes the smile. It's the smile of someone who's in love. She's seen on herself, on Burt, on Finn, and now she can see it on her stepson and his boyfriend.

"All good things I hope?" Blaine asks looking at Carole again.

Carole laughs and nods "Yes of course, so what brings you here today?"

Kurt walks over to Blaine, Carole sees them link their hands immediately, almost on instinct and Kurt answers "Well we just got back from the Lima Bean, we were just going to hang out here for now and go out to dinner later."

Carole nods and says "Where are you going to eat?"

Kurt and Blaine share a look and they simultaneously shrug. Carole laughs and says "Why don't you have dinner here? It'll be a great time for you to get to know Burt a little better, and you'll save money."

Kurt and Blaine share another look and Kurt murmurs "Would you want to?"

Blaine smiles and says "I'd love to see your dad."

Kurt smiles and looks to Carole "That would be great, Carole, we're going to go watch Moulin Rouge upstairs."

Blaine's face lights up at the name of the movie they'd be watching and Carole says "Okay, you're dad should be home in about an hour, we can have dinner after that, alright?"

Kurt nods and says "Alright, thank you!"

Carole smiles at them as Blaine thanks her, and she watches Kurt drag blaine up the stairs by his hand.

Carole can hear them going into Kurt's bedroom, and she appreciates Kurt respecting his dad's no closed door rule. She hears them laughing at something she didn't catch and they start their movie.

About 15 minutes later, Finn comes home, with Noah Puckerman.

Finn smiles at Carole "Hey mom, is it cool if Puck stays to play CoD?"

Carole smiles and says "Of course," she turns to Puck "Will you be staying for dinner?"

Puck thinks for a second "Yeah, I'll stay."

Carole nods and says "Alright, Kurt and Blaine are watching a movie upstairs, so it would probably be best to play in the basement."

Finn nods "So how do you like Blaine?"

Carole smiles and says "He's very polite, and he certainly seems to care about Kurt a lot."

Finn chuckles and says "Oh yeah, he's crazy about him."

Carole raises her eyebrows in question and Finn looks slightly confused "Didn't Kurt tell you?" he asks, looking at Carole and sharing a puzzled look with Puck.

Puck looks at Carole "Blaine came to McKinley today, 'to see Kurt off' or whatever, and then he and the warblers sang to him. Like, serenaded him in the middle of the lunch scene."

Carole smiles slightly, wishing she could've seen it when Finn asks "Do you want to see it?"

Carole nods and Finn pulls out his phone. "Tina recorded it on her cell and sent it to all of us. Anyways, we're gonna head downstairs but I'll send it to you. It was uh... It was pretty cool of him."

Finn and Puck go downstairs, and Finn is pulling up the video, and forwarding it to Carole.

Once they're downstairs and Carole can hear the sounds of gunshots and explosion, she gets the text from Finn.

She anxiously pulls up the video and watches it. It starts off with Blaine saying "...and I'll still have you after school and on the weekends but these guys won't..."

She watches Blaine talk for a moment and he and the warblers start singing. Carole watches the video, seeing the emotion clear on both Blaine and Kurt's faces as Blaine sings the song.

One thing Carole notices immediately is how absorbed everyone is in their performance. Not just Kurt and Blaine, or even the New Directions, but everyone. All the students and teachers around them, who've Finn and Kurt have both complained about never paying any attention to their performances.

She keeps watching and sees Blaine running down the stairs and begin playing on the piano, still singing directly to Kurt. Carole could feel her eyes stinging as she watches Kurt continues to cry in the video.

She watches Blaine walk away from the piano, and walk over to Kurt and grab his hands, and she can't help but admire his bravery. Not many people would be willing to hold their boyfriend's hands in public in a homophobic town such as Lima.

The video ends with Kurt, hugging Blaine tightly on the stairs and Carole wipes the tears from her face, and putting her phone away. She can still hear the explosion noises emanating from the basement, but she can also hear the dulcet voices of Kurt and Blaine coming from upstairs as they sang along to the movie they were watching together.

Carole starts on dinner, and gets about halfway through preparing the dish when Burt gets home. He walks in and steps out of his boots. He walks over to Carole and kisses her lightly on the cheek.

He looks at the mess in front of her and asks "Why such a fancy dinner?"

Carole smiles at Burt and answers "We're having guests over tonight."

Burt looks surprised and says "Who?" he can hear a video game in the basement so he figures Puck's over, but he'd hardly consider him a guest; he's over 3 days a week.

Carole grins broadly and says "Blaine."

Blaine. Burt isn't quite sure how to respond. He doesn't dislike the kid, but he didn't have a great impression of him so far; first time he met him, he was hungover in his son's bed. The second, he was talking him into having a sex talk with him son. Call him crazy but he wasn't this kid's biggest fan.

"Oh, uh, that's nice, what did you think of him?" Burt asks, honestly curious.

Carole responds "He's very polite."

Burt snorts and says "'Course he's polite, he goes to private school."

Carole rolls her eyes and says "He's very good to Kurt too."

Burt nods vaguely, unsure how to respond and Carole pulls out her phone. She brings up the video and hands her phone to Burt. She watches him watch the clip, growing more and more satisfied, the more Burt's expression changed.

When he finishes the video, Burt stares at the screen for a second and says "They remind me of me and Lizzy. Back when we were in high school."

Carole smiles and says "Kurt definitely could've done worse than Blaine."

Burt nods and asks "Where are they now?"

Carole continues making dinner, but answers "They're watching a movie upstairs." Burt's eyes flash upward and Carole says "And yes, the door is open."

Burt smiles at her and helps her make dinner. They start talking about their days, but Burt can't stop thinking about his son, and his boyfriend, who're just upstairs.

Upstairs, Kurt thinks he can hear Carole talking downstairs, and peeks out the window to check, and sure enough, sees his dad's car outside. Blaine tightens his hold on Kurt's waist and pulled him back so he was laying on the bed beside him again.

Blaine's head's propped up against the headboard, watching the movie, with one arm wrapped around Kurt. He pulls on Kurt so that he is laying with him again, and Kurt lays his head on Blaine's chest, cuddling into his side.

Kurt breaths in deeply "I'm glad you're here. I love watching movies with you."

Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head and says "I'm glad, because I there's nothing I'd rather be doing than watching one of the best movies of all time with the best boyfriend of all time."

Kurt smiles and says "Sorry, but I think the title of best boyfriend of all time is taken by one Mr. Blaine Anderson."

Blaine sighs happily and says "Impossible when there's someone as absolutely amazing as you are."

Kurt shakes his head "Nope, you're the best. Not many boyfriends would sing to to their boyfriend just because he was transferring."

Blaine smiles and says "You're worth it."

Kurt gets up then, and looks into Blaine's hazel eyes, and said "Have I told you how amazing you are?"

Blaine grins at Kurt and says "Not today."

Kurt pecked Blaine lightly and said "Well that's just unacceptable. You, Blaine Anderson, are amazing."

Blaine sits up looks at Kurt "I'm crazy about you." Before leaning in and kissing him. It starts slow, but moves faster when Kurt grabs Blaine's face and climbs on top of him.

Blaine's laying on Kurt's bed, with Kurt on top of him, kissing him fiercely... He really hoped Carole or Burt didn't walk in.

Blaine pulls away from the kiss and tries catching his breath. "You're absolutely amazing, did you know that?"

Kurt chuckles, rolls off of Blaine and says "That's what I've been told." Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and held it, as they continued to lay on the bed and watch the movie.

About 15 minutes later though, Carole calls from downstairs that dinner's ready. Blaine pauses the movie and gets off the bed. He's still holding Kurt's hand as they walk down the stairs together to see Carole, Burt, Finn, and Puck all sitting at the table.

Puck grinned at Blaine and said "Hey Frodo."

Blaine smiled and said "Hello, Noah."

Finn smiled at Blaine and said "Hey Blaine, Puck's staying for dinner too."

Blaine smiled at Finn and said "Yeah I figured." as he and Kurt sat down.

Everyone begins eating and talking about their days and Blaine looks around. He looks at Kurt and says "Is this how dinner is every night?"

Kurt looked at his family talking casually, all being together. "Usually only for Fridays. You know, Friday night dinners, other than that not really, we're not usually all home."

Blaine nods and starts eating. Somehow, the conversation comes to Kurt and Blaine. Burt looks at the two of them and says "So, did you two have a good day?"

Kurt nods and says "Yes, it was good." he looks up to see Carole grinning and he says to her "Did Finn show you the video?"

She nods and says "It's very nice, Kurt." nodding at Blaine.

Blaine looks between them, "Video..?"

Kurt looks at him "The New Directions do this thing where we record each other singing, and show whomever the performance, and today you were added to that tradition."

Blaine smiles and nods appreciatively "Who recorded it?" he asks Kurt.

"Tina." Kurt answers, continuing to eat his dinner.

Burt looked at Blaine and said "So is Dalton any different now that Kurt's gone?"

Blaine opens his mouth to respond but Kurt beats him to it. "Dad, I've been gone for a day." Kurt says looking at his dad.

Burt shrugs and says "Yeah, but hey, maybe something's changed."

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hands under the table and looks at Burt. "Nothing's changed for the most part."

Kurt looks at him and says "Something's changed already?"

Blaine chuckles and says "Yes, now there's no longer any witty come backs when Wes and David make fun of me or Jeff or Nick."

Kurt rolls his eyes, smiling, and Blaine looks at him, his smile fading "I'm serious Kurt, it's like the Reign of Terror without your dark humor to save us anymore." Blaine looks seriously into Kurt's eyes until he can't keep a straight face anymore and breaks into a huge smile.

Finn and Puck begin talking about glee club, and Carole joins their conversation, but Burt can't help but look at Kurt and Blaine. He sees them clearly holding hands under the table, Blaine making Kurt laugh like he'd never seen anyone, Kurt just looking generally happier to have Blaine there.

And he was surprisingly okay with it all. Being the father, he's supposed to hate Blaine, but he didn't; he liked the kid. The only part he didn't like was having to realize Kurt wasn't his little boy anymore. But at least he knew he was with someone who deserved someone as special as Kurt. He can only imagine what the wedding will look like.

THE END

**A/N: Did you like it? Reviews are love; feel free to tell me if there's any constructive critisms you would like to give me, or if you never want to see my writing again because it disgraces the whole fandom, let me know!**

**Love you all!**

**Hugs, kisses, and Klainebows**


End file.
